The fence
by A Pretty Little Love
Summary: What if Callie didn't run after the wedding? Was there any hope for Brallie? Based off of "I do"


**Hi, so this is my first Fosters fan fic, I just started watching the show and fell in love. I noticed there is a real lack of Brallie stories on here so I wrote one :p Hope you like the** **story, Leave a review! :) Thanks**

* * *

Chapter 1

Secluded. It took nothing more that being on the other side of a fence for things to change between us. There was something comforting and freeing about being alone with him. We didn't have to be what other people wanted us to be, what we were 'supposed' to be. So there I was with my purple dress on, at the wedding of my future moms, kissing my future brother. Despite how wrong I knew it was all I could think about was how happy it made me, how happy he made me. As his lips moved on mine I continued to pull away briefly with a smile on my face. That was until we heard the gate swing open. Jude stood there, shocked and angry at what he saw, and I couldn't blame him.

Brandon called to me as I chased after my baby brother who was walking away from me, but I didn't look back .

"Jude! Please" I called again and finally he stopped and turned around. He looked angry. Jude had never been an angry kid, despite the fact that he had every right to be considering the hell he had lived through already in his 13 years of life.

"Why Callie! Why do you ruin everything! You're selfish, and you don't ever think about your actions and I'm sick of being dragged from place to place every time you mess it up. I want a home. And a family. And they wanted us! You know what's gonna happen if you keep doing stuff with Brandon! This is our last chance. No one wants two teenagers Callie, because cause they do stuff like you do."

He had called me out on my actions and he had been right. After all those awful things we had been through why would I do something so stupid as to ruin it? Why was I going to let us be taken from such a great home. We had a home that feed us, and cared for us and loved us even. A home that wanted us to be happy, and successful, and ourselves. That was so much more than so many kids, even those who had never been in foster care, could ever want. And I was going to throw it all away. Why would I do that to myself? And more importantly why did I think it was okay to jeopardize him.

All this, just to kiss Brandon.

And for a moment, a very long and happy moment, I believed it was worth it. While his eyes stared into mine in a way that I had never really seen, and while he said words about me that I hadn't heard in so many years, I knew that I was going to do it. I knew he had wanted me for a while now, but he had nothing to lose. I had to fight the feelings I had because I knew for me there were consequences, and for him there were not. It was like I had lived this before. I knew he wasn't Liam, and I knew he would never hurt me, but in the end I would be kicked out, and his life would continue on as it had been before the dark and jaded foster girl had been thrown into his home.

The feeling of his lips on mine was indescribable. The joy I felt being held in his arms made me forget that this was a mistake, because it sure didn't feel like one.

"I'm sorry! You're right Jude. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. This is going to be your home. I promise I will make that happen. I may not always do the right thing but I always take care of you. Trust me Jude. I will not ruin this for you." I told him and watched as his face calmed. He looked at me coldly before saying "okay" and walking back to the wedding.

I took a few seconds before I followed him, but I worked to put on a happy face and join the celebration of the family that I was going to ensure that both Jude and I would become a part of.

Brandon was leaning against the fence almost exactly where I had left him, waiting for my return. I didn't want to deal with this now. I didn't know what I was going to say. How to make him understand, because at the end of the day, he couldn't possibly understand what it's like to go unloved for so many years.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" he asked me as I approached.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, he's not going to tell or anything." I reply, knowing that's not what he meant. He took a step closer to me closing the gap I had intentionally left. It was a bubble of personal space that was appropriate to a brother sister relationship.

"Callie" he said softly. Somehow it sounded different when my name came from his lips. "Are you okay?" he asked gently guiding my chin up so that I was looking at him.

"Yeah." I breathed and quickly stepped away from his touch. "We should go back. People will notice we're gone." I said and without waiting for his response I disappeared to the other side of the fence, the side that our reality was located on.


End file.
